Rain or ice? Toushiro luv story!
by Sasukesfavorite1344
Summary: This is about rain abari! In this chapter theres not much action... if not any. But i sugget you read this so you know whats going on... I also put some funny moments in to make your day. Enjoy!
1. The meeting

Birds quietly chirping at the morning sun, leaves blowing gently in the breeze. So peaceful.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!" A hotheaded red head yelled as she chased after a orange haried boy down the street.

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he ran for his life away from the red head.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?" The girl yelled getting closer and closer to ichigo.

"I'M SORRY RAIN!!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled as tears flew from his eye's.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!!" Rain yelled as she charged into ichigo's back and made him hit his face off the ground infront of the high school.

Kids turned to look at them and some began laughing at the sight.

"Kurosaki-kun!" A orange haired girl said as she ran towards them.

"Take it back!" Rain yelled as she pinned ichigo's arm to his back and pushed up.

"OK! OK! OK!!! YOUR NOT SHORT!!!" Ichigo cried in pain as he tried to move with his arm.

Rain let go and stood up. She dusted herself off and looked down at the boy who was rubbing his arm in pain. "Thats what i thought. Hi orihime!" Rain said as she passed orihime.

"M-morning rain.." Orihime said to the shorter redhead as she passed. "Kurosaki-kun are you all right!?" Orihime said worriedly as she helped ichigo up.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine." Ichigo said as he walked pass orihime and into the school.

Orihime watched him go with a worried expression.

"Hello, orihime!" A voice said behind her.

"Huh? Oh good morning Rukia-san!" Orihime greeted with a smile.

"He get his butt kicked?" Rukia asked as they headed towards the school doors.

"Yes.." Orihime sighed as the entered the school and headed up the stairs.

"Rain sure got you this time huh, ichigo?" Ishida mocked as he fixed his glasses.

Ichigo shot him a dirty look. "Shut up ishida." He growled.

"Morning, Ichigo." Tatsuki said as she walked by to her desk.

"Morning tatsuki." Ichigo replied boringly.

Rain sat on the desk across from ichigo, swinging her legs and looking around boringly. "This is soo boring! I wish something cool would happen.." Rain mumbled just loud enough for ichigo and the others around her to hear.

"Omg!"

"Who are they?"

"I don't know I've never seen them before."

"Isn't that an elementry student?"

"He's short enough to be one.."

"Whoa look at her!"

"Why's that guy carrying a wooden sword?"

"What's with the weird hair cut.."

"Check out thoose cool tatoo's!"

Looks like rain's wish just came true!

"Whats going on out there?" Ishida said as he faced the door.

"Hmm?" Chad said as he glanced at the door.

Then it slid open and five people stepped in.

"Ichigo kurosaki." The shortest one said glancing at ichigo.

"Toushiro? What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked confused.

Rain who wasn't paying attention to anything was leaning against the window frame watching the kids below play soccer. "B.O.R.I.N.G!!!!" She complained as she hit her head off her arms and sighed.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up like that, rain. not while there's someone you don't know watching. They might think your physco." Ichigo said with a sigh. "All though you really are physco..."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU GOD DAMNED DANDELION HEAD!" Rain yelled as she tackled him, pinning his arm to his back and pulling on his hair.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Ichigo yelled in pain.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Rain growled as she pushed up on his arm.

"OWWW! NEVER YOU PHYSCO MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled at her.

Rain froze. She let go of him and slowly stood up, looking down at her feet.

Ichigo got up and rubbed his shoulder. "Ha! Looks like i won that roun-"

Rain sucker punched him so hard in the face the he went through three rows of desks. "I"M NOT A MIDGET!!!!" Rain yelled as she stomped her feet like she was four.

Rangiku giggled. "She sounds like you, captain!" Rangiku said with a smile.

"Shut up." Toushiro growled as he crossed his arms and glanced at ichigo.

"And she got you again, ichigo." Ishida said with a smirk as he fixed his glasses again.

"Shut up ishida!" Ichigo growled as he stood up and began standing desks and chairs back up.

"Ikkaku, you know what we call that?" Renji said with a smile.

"PWNED!" Renji and ikkaku said at the same time while pointing at ichigo.

"SHUT UP!!" Ichigo complained as he shot evil looks at renji and ikkaku.

"HIIYA!" Rain yelled as she kicked renji and ikkaku in the face the same time.

They both fell backwards on the floor.

"What was that for?!" Ikkaku growled grabbing his wooden sword and holding it a good distance apart.

Rain glanced up at him and then looked at his wooden sword. "HIIYA!" She yelled as she chopped the wooden sword in half and flicked ikkakus forehead. "Only i can pick on ichigo!" Rain explained as she resumed her spot at the window.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Sounds like you have a crush on ichigo!" A voice called from at the door.

"...Minakura.." Rain growled as she spun around and glared at a White haired girl with teal eye's.

"Rain! Long time no see!!!" Minakura said as she ran up to rain and started hugging her.

"UGH!!! Let go!! Your going to kill me!! I can't breathe!!!" Rain started yelling as she tried to push off the over sized girl.

"Oh come on Abari-san!" Minakura said as she let go and pouted.

Rain's eye's widend and she looked at minakura. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY REAL LAST NAME?!" Rain yelled in horror.

"I did some research.." Minakura answered with a grin. "Who knew someone like you had a Retarded family!" minakura laughed in rain's face.

(Renji: O.O Total shock...)

"Retarded...Family...?" Rain repeated questionably. "Die, Evil scum!!!" Rain yelled as she picked minakura up and through her out the window.

"WEEEE!" Minakura yelled happily as she twirled down onto her feet.

"DAMN!!! WHY WON"T YOU DIE!!!!" Rain complained as she yelled at minakura with rage.

"You know very well why!" Minakura yelled with joy.

"DAMN YOU!" Rain yelled as she stomped her foot and ground her teeth.

"No offence rain but when you do that, you look like an elementry student." Ishida said as he fixed his glasses.

"Shut it..." rain mumbled as she walked out of the room.

"Rain abari..?" Renji asked unsure if she heard them right.

"Yep. She's your sister i think." Ichigo said as he finished picking up the last desk.

"Abari has a sister..?" Toushiro said still trying to process this.

"OOOO! And she's so cute too!" Rangiku said happily.

"I AM NOT CUTE, DAMN YOU!!!" Rain called into the room.

Rangiku started laughing and yelled towards the hallway. "Sorry rai-Chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Rain growled as she reentered the room.

"Your..my-" Renji started.

"Yeah i'm your sister, shut up and deal with it." Rain said with a huff.

(Everyone in the room: O.O Whoa...)

"Shut up and.. deal with it?" Renji said while he began processing this as well.

"I can't believe that no good snow headed freak said my family was retarded..." Rain growled to herself.

"Ahem!" Toushiro cleared his throat to remind her he was there and has snow white hair.

"Sorry, Sorry! No offence to you spiky." Rain said blowing it off.

Everyone began laughing except toushiro, rain and chad at her comment.

Toushiro's eyebrow twitched. "S-Spiky?" Toushiro said irritated.

Rain turned around and gave him a confused look. "I don't know your name so i called ya spiky! No big deal." Rain said as she began writing on the board.

"My names Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the-" Rangiku stopped him from going any further.

"Captain! Think about who your talking to!" Rangiku whispered to him.

Rain sighed and stopped righting for a second. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th squad of the 13 protection squads." Rain continued writing on the board.

(Everyone: O.O How did she know...)

"I'm not dumb like my brother. I'm a shinigami as well. I'm acually passed captain level to be honset." Rain said as she continued with her work.

"Oh, okay.. WAIT A SECOND!! You've never even met me before!" Renji yelled at his sister.

Rain leaned back on the chair she stood on as far back as she could, making her look like a sandwhich. "I Am Smart enough to know your dumb, just learned bankai and wouldn't even compare to toushiro over there." Rain said as she pointed her chalk at toushiro.

"Hey what are you drawing?" Toushiro asked confused

"You tell me." Rain said as everyone scanned the board.

"What the..." Everyone said in usion.

"Did you draw thoose pictures?" Ishida said as he admired her work.

"Mhm." Rain said as she stretched and cracked her knuckles. "My talent is in artwork."

(Everyone once again..: O.O)

"If your a shini-" Ikkaku began.

"Shut up! School's over lets go." Rain said as she ran to the window and did a somersalt out it.

(Everyone: O.O' Major sweat drop.)

"Does she know theres a door...?" Yumichika asked with a bummed expression.

"She's always like this." Ichigo and ishida said in usion.

"Might as well follow her..." Chad said as he too jumped out the window.

"Chad!" Ishida said running to the window and looking out.

Chad stood there next to rain waiting for them.

"If your going then.. GO!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed ishida out the window.

"AHHHH! Wait.. huh?" Ishida was slowly floating to the ground like a feather. And he landed softly on the ground.

"Look out below!!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped out the window.

Ishida moved quickly and started yelling at ichigo.

"I'm not missing out!" Ikkaku yelled as he flew out the window.

"Come on captain! this looks fun!" Rangiku said as she looked out the window.

"Over my dead body." Toushiro said looking away from her.

"Rangiku.." Renji said with a look that was mischievous.

"No way! i am not gonna do that!" Rangiku said with a horrific expression.

"Hey. Captain hitsugaya!" Renji said to toushiro.

"What is i- PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!!" Toushiro yelled loud enough for everyone outside to hear.

"Oh no.. Renji what're you gonna-" Was all rain got out before toushiro was sent flying out the window.

"RENJI YOUR SO DEAD!!!!!!" Toushiro yelled as he did a flip in the air and landed on his feet hard.

Rain started laughing her butt off. "NICE GOING RENJI!!" Rain called up to the window.

Soon after rangiku, renji and yumichika finally came down the stairs.

"Renji..." Toushiro was growling.

"Heh.. heh.. heh..." Renji said nervously. "Uh sorry about calling you short.." Renji said rubbing the back of his neck.

This caught rain's attention. "So you called him short?" Rain said walking over to her brother who was like 3 feet taller then her.

"Uh! Well you see um.. Damn just get it over with." Renji sighed as he hung his head.

"Hmm... Nah toushiro can beat ya up." Rain blew it off as she began walking towards the kurosaki clinic.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo called after her.

"Where else? I'm going to your house duh!" Rain called as she put her hands in her pockets (She wears what she wants to school.) And tied up her hair.

Once she was out of hearing range toushiro turned to ichigo and ishida. "Whats with her eye's?" He asked wondering about why her eye's look like dragon eye's.

"Its because of her zanpaktou, Doragon teishu." Ishida answered.

"Doragon teishu? So her zanpaktou is a dragon?" Toushiro said as he blinked a couple times. This made since. Her eye's looked like a dragons, she has a attitude as strong as an dragons and she's related to renji. Makes since.

"Sounds kinda like hyorinmaru!" Rangiku realized as they all began walking after rain.

Toushiro didn't bother to reject. He was far to busy in his own thoughts.

they finally arrived and saw rain hanging upside down from a tree swinging back and forth and her shirt was lifting up. (Down w/e)

"RAIN! FIX YOUR SHIRT!" Rangiku called to her.

Rain opened her eye's to see everyone looking at her. Rain rolled her eye's and swung herself upright on the tree, and fixed her shirt. "Took you guys long enough." Rain said as she jumped down.

CRACK! Her ankel snapped and she landed on her butt.

She glared at her ankel. "Ow." She said as she stood on one leg and leaned on the tree.

"Are you alright?" Renji asked walking over to her.

Rain glared at him. "DON"T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Rain growled as she kicked her brother with her bad leg. "Ow!" She complained as she grabbed her ankel.

"Your not alright." Renji said as he stood and sighed.

"Come on lets get you inside." Ichigo said as he walked over to her, only to recieve a punch in the head.

"Don't touch me i'm fine on my own!" Rain growled as she tried to stand on her foot. "Owie.." She complained as she walked over to the clinic doors and leaned on the wall.

"Well me and yumichika are outta here." ikkaku said as they took off using shunpo.

"Yeah i'm gonna visit orihime-san! Bye captain!" Rangiku said as she skipped off towards orihimes.

"I'm going to urahara's." Renji said walking off. (moocher...)

Toushiro, rain and ichigo were left.

"Well where are you staying, toushiro?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his head from rain's punch.

"For the last time it's Captain hitsugaya! And i don't know." Toushiro said without much care.

"You could stay here if you'd like." ichigo suggested.

"No i'm fine thank you." Toushiro said as he looked at rain and then at her ankel. "You really shouldn't walk on that." Toushiro said with a cool tone.

THUNK! A rock hit toushiro on the head.

"I'm not dumb! I know that! But i don't like being touched so i'm fine! Quit worrying about me, shorty!" Rain said as she sat down on the ground.

Toushiro's eyebrow was twitching. "Shorty?! YOUR SHORTER THEN ME!!" Toushiro yelled at her. "AND WHO SAID I WAS WORRIED?!"

Rain was now in shock. Someone acually yelled at her.. Whoa.. "I'll admit i'm shorter. But your still short." Rain said as she rested her head against the wall of the house.

"Yeah i'm going inside..." ichigo said as he went into the house.

They stood there for a while and now it was dark.

"I'm going." Toushiro said as he began walking off.

"Uh! Toushiro!" Rain Called to him.

Toushiro turned around and glanced at her. "What is it?"

Rain's cheeks turned pink and she turned her head. "Can you help me inside..?" She asked shyly.

"So you finally want to go in?" Toushiro sighed.

"Oh shut up and help me." Rain growled playfully.

Toushiro sighed and walked over to her. He handed her a hand and she took it. He pulled her up and put an arm around her waist to help suport her. Rain put her arm around toushiro's neck and they walked inside the house.

Ichigo, yuzu, karin and isshin were sitting at the table eating when they walked in.

Ichigo just looked at them and then continued eating.

"Oh? And who is this, rain-chan?" Isshin asked as he looked at toushiro.

"Toushiro hitsugaya." Toushiro answered as he helped rain over to the table.

"Thanks." Rain said as she let go of him and sat in the chair next to karin and yuzu.

Toushiro was about to walk out the door when yuzu spoke to him.

"Toushiro-san! Why don't you stay here?" Yuzu offered with a sweet smile.

Toushiro sighed. He couldn't say no to a face like that. "Sure. why not?" Toushiro said as he turned on his heels and went to sit down on the couch.

Supper went by fast. Ichigo and isshin got in there normal fight and yuzu would try to get them to stop. Karin would ignore them and do what she felt like. Rain and toushiro were silent, sitting next to each other on the couch.

......................................

......................................

......................................

......................................

"Why don't you guys kiss an-" Isshin suggested but recieved a punch from rain in the face.

"SHUT IT!" Rain growled. She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was getting tired.

.....................................

.....................................

.....................................

.....................................

"Your gonna pass out." Toushiro said looking at rain.

Rain shot him a tired glare. "I am not!" She retorted.

"You should go to bed." Toushiro said still looking at her.

"I'm fine!" Rain said frustrated.

...................................

...................................

...................................

...................................

"You can't make it to your room can you?" Toushiro said with a smirk.

Rain blushed slightly and pouted. "Shut up." she sighed.

"You want help?" Toushiro asked getting rather amused.

Rain shook her head. "I'm not tired!" She growled.

....................................

....................................

....................................

....................................

Rain yawned.

Toushiro glanced at her. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Shut it." Rain growled with a faint blush.

"Need help now?" Toushiro asked finally.

...................................

...................................

...................................

...................................

...................................

"Yes." Rain said sadly.

Toushiro sighed and smirked. "I don't think i'll help you now." Toushiro said standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Toushiro!" Rain complained. "Please?" Rain asked him. She never says please so he better feel lucky.

Toushiro thought about it. "Ugh.. I guess so." Toushiro said walking over to her and instead of giving her his hand he picked her up.

Rain had wide eye's no matter how tired she was. "What are you doing?!" She asked very uncomfortably.

"helping you get to your bed." Toushiro said as he carried her up the stairs. "Which room?" Toushiro asked her.

"The one on the end." Rain said tiredly.

Toushiro walked down the hall quietly and entered the room on the end. He turned the light on and the room had black walls with black and white tiled flooring. A Wardrobe set next to her window in the corner and a closet in the coner where ichigo's would be. Her bed was right where ichigo's is and she had posters around the room. Some said Rock n' Roll and others said things i cannot say. Toushiro went in and set rain on her bed.

She was fast asleep already. Toushiro left the room, shutting the light off before he closed the door. He went up onto the roof and watched the stars. He layed on his back and tried to clear his mind of everything that happend that day. After a while he was getting tired and didn't want to sleep on the roof. Toushiro sighed and rubbed his head.

"Thinking of where to sleep?" A voice said gently behind him.

Toushiro jumped and turned around to see rain sitting on the roof just behind his head. "What are you doing here? I thought your anke-"

"I'm a shinigami moron. I can use kido to heal. Besides it was just a bad sprang." Rain said with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for bringing me inside and taking me to my room.." Rain contined on.

"Oh?" Toushiro said kinda tiredly.

"Yeah. you stay in my room." Rain said seriously.

"W-What!?" toushiro gasped as he almost fell off the roof.

"Not in the same bed you pervert!" Rain growled, her eye twitching. It took all the will power she had to be nice to him.

"Oh... Alright." (Notice he didn't argue about being a pervert?) Toushiro said standing and jumping of the roof, followed by rain. They went into rain's room and she had already set up a futon for him to sleep on.

"Ok i know this seems weird but here." Rain said as she handed him a pair of pajamas. "They where ichigo's when he was younger. I got then from isshins room." Rain explained as she realized she wasn't in pajamas yet. "I still gotta change too." Rain said with a sigh.

"Uh thanks rain. Where do i change?" Toushiro asked confusingly.

"In here." Rain answered as she shut the light off. Pitch black. "Now i can't see you and you can't see me." Rain said as she grabbed her pajamas off her bed.

Toushiro did not want to change in the room at the moment. It just felt... wrong.

"Start changing toushiro. I can't see you so it shouldn't matter." Rain said as she removed her tank top and pants. She then slipped on her night gown and folded her dirty clothes and set them on her dresser.

"Er.." Toushiro mummbled embarassingly.

Rain sighed. "I can't see you for crying out loud toushiro just change!" Rain growled as she climbed on her bed and got under the covers.

Toushiro finally decided to change. He quickly slipped into his pajamas and slipped into bed. He set his clothe's under the futon and lay there boringly.

"Is it safe to open the curtain or are you to damn shy to change?" Rain murmured into the darkness.

"I'm not shy and go ahead." Toushiro growled as he rolled over and closed his eye's.

Rain sat up and opened the curtains to let the moon shine in.

"Good night." Rain said as she rolled over and closed her eye's as well.

"Ditto." Toushiro replied. "Oh and rain."

"What?" Rain asked tiredly.

"I'm not a pervert." Toushiro declared as he smirked in the dark room.

Rain smiled. "Riiight." She said before they fell asleep.


	2. The awakening

Waking up in the morning wasn't exactly how rain had expected. Toushiro was shaking her and telling her to get up.

"What do you want...?" Rain mummbled tiredly as she rubbed her eye's.

"Do you want to be late?" Toushiro said plainly as he headed towards the door.

"OH SHIT!" Rain said as she jumped up and began getting ready.

Toushiro closed the door behind him and began walking down the hall towards the kitchen. "Morning toushiro-san!" Yuzu greeted him with a warm smile. "Breakfast is all ready!" She said as she finished setting up the food.

"Ok." Toushiro answered as he sat down and began eating.

Meanwhile in rain's room she was at a loss. Nothing to wear. She opened up her closet and looked inside. Her school uniform was laying there and she flinched.

"Your gonna be late!" Karin said as she passed rain's door.

"I know that!" Rain growled as she finally decided she had no choice but to wear that horrifying outfit.

Toushiro, karin and yuzu finished eating while ichigo and isshin were already down stairs.

"Rain-san's gonna be late!" Yuzu sighed as she took care of the plates.

"I'll go get her." Toushiro offered as he stood and headed out of the kitchen. He went to rain's door and knocked. No answer. "I'm coming in." Toushiro said as he opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around and noticed rain standing in the corner of her room looking at herself in her mirror.

"Man this is so not me! I feel like i lost my dignity." Rain said as she hung her head.

"Rain. Your gonna be late." Toushiro said as he rolled his eye's.

"Holy Shit! Toushiro! You scared the crap outta me!" Rain growled as she walked past him. "And i know! Lets go." Rain said as she quickly ran out her door with toushiro on her heels.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Toushiro said as they passed the kitchen.

"No time, and i usually don't eat breakfast." Rain said as she jumped over all the stairs and headed out the door.

"Hey!" Ichigo called after them as he chased them down.

Rain slowed her pace and waited for ichigo to catch up. "Your too slow!" Rain sighed as they continued towards the school.

"I am not." Ichigo growled as he adjusted the bag he was holding over his shoulder.

"Hey guys." A familiar voice called from the alley next to them.

"Hey rukia." Ichigo answered as she joined the group and they continued walking.

"Hey rain did you hear about the prom?" Rukia said trying to make small talk.

"Nope. I really don't care about that stuff." Rain said as she picked up her pace with a frustrated face.

"Prom? Whats that?" Toushiro asked confusingly.

"You don't know?" Ichigo asked with not as much surprise as he intended.

"I'll answer that. Prom is a party where people dress up and dance to music. It has almost no teachers so anyone could get... Ya know." Rain said as she watched her feet and got even more peeved.

"What's your problem with the prom?" Rukia asked confused.

"What makes you think i have a problem!?" Rain snarled as she glared back at them.

(Everyone: O.O' )

They arrived at the school without another word. Rain was very uncomfortable with being in her school unifrom. She hated skirts. They entered the school and went to there desks and sat down.

"CAPTAIN!!" Rangiku yelled as she squished him with her cleavage from behind.

"Matsumoto get off me." Toushiro said as his eyebrow twitched.

Rangiku removed herself from her captain and sat down behind him.

Rain was still steaming as she sat infront of ichigo and next to toushiro.

"Captain, did you here about this prom?! We should go it would be so cool!" Rangiku suggested happily.

"Hell no. I'm not going to a prom and have to dance. Espacially with you." Toushiro growled as he rested his head on his hand.

"Ooohh! So you wanna go with someone your own age don't you captain?" Rangiku teased. "Why don't you go with rain then?"

Rain fell out of her chair at the suggestment. She looked like she was gonna bite rangikus head off but instead she said nothing. And neither did toushiro.

"Ooo! So i hit it right on the nose didn't i captain!" Rangiku said with her cheesy smiled.

"Shut up! i'm not going to any prom! Its a waste of time that i could use doing something useful!" Rain yelled as she ran out of the classroom.

Everyone watched her go. "Whats wrong with her?" Rukia asked very confused.

"She hates prom." Ishida said simply.

Ichigo gave him a rude look. "No duh ishida, we kinda figured." he said as he rolled his eye's.

A few minutes later they heard running in the hall. Soon after rain collapased in the door way.

"RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice hollared from the hallway.

Rain's eye's widend as she jumped up quickly and ran over to the window. She tried to open it but of course it was locked. "Oh damn." Rain said as she turned around and looked at the door. Then a white haired girl and a black haired girl walked in.

"Rain you promised!" Minakura said as she began to walk up to her.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna go!!" Rain yelled as she took off past ichigo and the others and through the other door in the back of the class.

"Damn it rain! You promised that you'd go to the prom if you lost!" Minakura and the black haired girl ran after her.

"What?" Everyone said in usion.

"Did she say that... rain lost?" Ishida asked if not sure if he heard them right.

"Must've been a game of cards or something." Ichigo declared.

At the end of the day everyone met outside at the gates. Rain was last to show up.

"Hey rain. What was that all about earlier?" Rangiku asked curiously.

Rain hung her head and a cloud seemed to hover over her. "I made a deal that if i lost a fight i had to go to prom. If i don't find a date by prom night, i have to go with... with... Chizuru." Rain said as the cloud worstened.

"Yuck!" Ichigo, rukia and ishida said in usion.

"I feel so bad for you rain!" Rukia said sadly as she put a hand on rain's shoulder.

"I know.. It's impossible for me to find a date to prom. I mean like seriously, i'm the bitch of the school." Rain said with a small laugh as they walked down the road towards ichigo's once more.

No one really dared to say anything to rain or mention the prom. Rangiku left them and rukia took off and said she had to talk to urahara. Ichigo, toushiro and rian were left. Walking down the road towards ichigo's wasn't so bad... They all prefered silence unless it got uncomfortable... Which it was... They were all waiting for one of them to break the silence but none of them wanted to. Up ahead a girl with brown hair was walking towards them. All of a sudden she stopped and immeditatly looked at rain.

"Rain?!" She asked with surprise.

"Huh..?" Rain asked as she lifted her head and saw the girl. "No way! Kiana?!" Rain said with a shocked expression.

"I can't believe its you!" kiana said as she ran up to rain and hugged her. "Its been way to long abari-san!" Kiana said, completely ignoring toushiro and ichigo.

"I know! Who would've thought you still lived here! I thought you returned to soul society!" Rain said as she walked ahead of toushiro and ichigo, talking to her friend.

"What the hell just happened?" Toushiro asked confused.

"Thats Kiana, rains best friend. They split up because of kiana's parents and this is the first time they've met in years." Ichigo explained as they followed the girls.

As the girls talked and walked, ichigo and toushiro walked in silence while watching the girls and looking around.

Toushiro glanced at the girls and saw them turn to look at him.

"He is cute though." Kiana said loud enough for toushiro to hear.

Rain looked at toushiro and then shrugged. "I guess." Rain answered as she put her hands behind her head.

"You guess?!" Kiana asked with wide eye's. "You can't tell me you haven't even thought about it!" Kiana said a little too loud for rain's liking.

Rain blushed slightly and told kiana to shush. She glanced back at toushiro and saw he was looking at them.

"You moron, he's listening." Rain growled to kiana.

Kiana looked back at toushiro. "Hey cutie!" Kiana said with a goofy smile.

WHACK! Rain hit her on the back of the head. "Quit it!" Rain growled with slight laughter.

Kiana was laughing as she rubbed her head. "I'm just playing around abari-san! Don't be so upti- Hollows." Kiana said quickly.

"Your right i feel them too." Rain said as she stopped in place.

Just then ichigo's badge went off and ichigo jumped outta his skin. "Gyah!" Ichigo said as he held his fists up.

"Ichigo you dork get into your shinigami form!" Rain snapped as she pulled out her soul candy and ate one. Then she was ripped from her body. Everyone did the same.

"Take care of ichigo's body." Rain said pointing to his body.

"Yes ma'am!" Rain's mod soul said. as she picked ichigo's body up and ran off like a bullet.

"Lets go. Theres alot of them." Kiana said as she began running straight ahead.

"Right!" Ichigo, rain and toushiro said in usion.

They arrived at the park and saw a huge amount of hollows all around the park.

"Wow look at them all!" Ichigo gasped as he looked around.

"Yosh! i can show off doragon teishu's and mine's moves!! Alright!" Rain yelled happily.

"Don't forget about Aoitsukihime." Kiana said with a grin.

"Oh yeah the blue moon princess." Rain said with a roll of her eye's.

"Roar, Hyourinmaru!" Toushiro yelled as a huge ice dragon took out about a third of them.

"Wow. Hyourinmaru eh? Sweet." kiana said as she got in her stance for aoitsukihime. "Shine, Aoitsukihime!" Kiana said as she pointed her zanpaktou at a big crowd of hollows. Then a huge white cero shot from her zanpaktou and took them all out.

"Cero?!" Toushiro asked as he cut through a few hollows.

"Thats aoitsukihime's talent, cero." Rain infromed.

"Getsuga tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as the blow went right by rain.

"OMG! Ichigo! You almost blew my head off!" Rain yelled as she shook her fist at him.

"Rain!! Behind you!!!!" Kiana screamed to warn her friend.

BOOM! A huge hollow sliced at rain.

"RAIN!!!!" kiana screamed in horror.

"Roar, Doragon Teishu!!!!!" Rain yelled out as a huge flame exploded around them.

"Gah!" Ichigo yelled as he blocked the flames with zangetsu.

Kiana and toushiro hid behind a tree.

Kiana smirked. "I should've known better... Of course she'd use..." She looked at rain as the smoke cleared. "... Bankai."

"Bankai?! Rain has a bankai!?" Toushiro asked with surprise.

"You really shouldn't have hurt me..." Rain chuckled as she held the hollows claw with her hand. "Because now... I"M MAD!" Rain yelled as her black wings spread out. She looked totally different. her hair was black and her eye's where as well And she was wearing a captains coat.

(Yes i made this from toushiro XD)

"a captains coat!? What the...!?" Toushiro said in shock as he watched this girl kill the hollows quickly and effortlessly.

"Rain abari, Former vice-captain of the 10th squad, and former captain of squad 11. She said it once before. She's past captain level. She was once your vice-captain, toushiro." Kiana explained as they watched rain.

"She... what?!" Toushiro asked in shock. "Thats impossible i don't even remember her!" Toushiro said confused.

"You well, eventually." Kiana said with a smirk as she jumped out from behind the tree and began fighting too.

Toushiro was shocked and confused, his head hurt and the world seemed to be spinning. "I knew her....?" Toushiro asked as he searched his mind for any memories of rain abari.

"You let your guard down." A voice said as a sword came crashing into rain's back.

"RAIN!!!!!!!!" Kiana yelled in horror as she watched her friends bankai slowly die away and fall to the ground. "Shine! Aoitsukihime!" Kiana yelled as she tried to hit the enemie with her cero. The enemie disappeared before she could shoot it and appeared behind her.

"Too slow." She said as she hit kiana so hard in the face it made her crash into the tree toushiro was behind.

Toushiro jumped at the sound and quickly snapped out of his concentration. He peeked around the tree and saw ichigo fighting a woman with purple marks going down her face from around her eye's and wearing a black overcoat. He looked beside him and saw kiana unconcious and leaning against the front of the tree.

"Kiana?! Kiana are you alright?" toushiro asked as he slightly shook her awake.

Kiana opened her eye's just enough to see toushiro. "...r...rain... s...save...rain...." Kiana told toushiro before she passed out.

Toushiro looked around for rain and finally spotted her laying on the ground with a sword in her back. "Rain..." Toushiro said as he used shunpo and ran beside her. He checked to see if she was breathing. she wasn't. Toushiro felt his heart jump. Rain abari was dead...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N haha! Cliff hanger! I know my stories aren't the best and are very weird... but too bad! i hope you enjoy them! XD And if there isn't a picture it looks liek toushiro with long black hair, cleavage and black wings, and eye's. Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. The fight

Its was peaceful... Being dead. Everything was so light and quiet. Rain thought she heard something... But how could she? She's dead after all...

"....rain..." She just made it out from in the distance.

"..Rain...!" It was getting louder and closer.

"Rain..!" Toushiro..?

"Rain!!!" Toushiro yelled as he shook her. When rain didn't respond to his calls toushiro was so confused. Why did this hurt so much?

"Gah!" Ichigo yelled as the woman knocked him unconcious.

The woman turned and looked at toushiro. "Your next." she said with a grin.

Toushiro jumped into action immeditly.

Rain was sure she heard something. It sounded like a battle.

_"Get up rain!" a voice called to her. Rain opened her eye's. _

_"What's going on...?" Rain asked as she sat up. _

_"You almost died rain. If i didn't have healing powers you would be dead." A voice said to her. _

_"Doragon teishu?" Rain asked confused. _

_"Yes." Doragon teishu answered. _

_"What about the others? Kiana, ichigo and toushiro?!" Rain said getting nervous. _

_"Kiana is unconcious along with ichigo. Toushiro is fighting off the woman who had attacked you. I'm sure you can feel his spiritual pressure." Doragon teishu said certainly. _

_Rain felt for his spiritual pressure, it was lowering. Then a sudden change in his spiritual pressure scared rain. It was fear. "TOUSHIRO!!!!!!!!" Rain screamed into the darkness. _

"TOUSHIRO!!!!!" Rain yelled as suddenly she saw the whole thing happening.

The woman was seconds from hitting toushiro with a huge cero. Toushiro's legs were damaged so he couldn't use shunpo to move, and hyourinmaru was stuck in the ground over by ichigo's body.

"Your finished!!" The woman yelled as she fired the cero.

Rain felt her heart stop. "DORAGON TEISHU!!!" Rain yelled as a huge black dragon flew out of the handle of her Zanpaktou and quickly countered the cero with her fire bullet.

Rain pushed her self up even though she had a wound. She ran over to toushiro and kneeled next to him. "You moron, you could've been killed." Rain said with a sad smiled as tears rolled down her face.

Toushiro just stared at her in shock. "Your... alive?!" Toushiro asked shocked.

"Doragon teishu has healing powers." Rain said as she calmed down. Rain turned to doragon teishu. "Doragon can you handle her on your own?" She asked as she grabbed toushiro and stood him up gently.

Doragon growled. "Why wouldn't i be able too?" She asked with a light tone.

"Alright." Rain said as she helped toushiro over to where kiana layed. She sat him down next to kiana and then used shunpo and grabbed ichigo, then returned next to them.

"Why hasn't matsumoto, renji, and the others come yet!?" Rain asked angrily.

"They returned to soul society." Toushiro answered as he used kido to heal kiana's wounds.

"Perfect!" Rain growled sarcastically as she healed ichigo. Something made rain's head jolt up. "Doragon!" Rain yelled to her zanpaktou. "Return for now! i'll need your powers!" Rain said as she grabbed her zanpaktou and doragon quickly retreated into the hilt.

"Why'd u call her back?" Toushiro asked confused.

"Because. i'm gonna finish her off. i have a technique i've never used before. i think she'll be perfect to test it on." Rain said as she stood and grabbed doragon teishu. She turned and faced the woman.

"What? Your gonna take me on? Ha! That short little brat over there couldn't take me and he's a captain!" The woman laughed as she held a wound on her shoulder.

Rain's eyebrow twitched. "Short? DON'T CALL HIM SHORT DAMN IT!" Rain yelled as she charged at the woman.

"heh if your gonna take me with that speed its useless!" The woman said as she jumped in the air.

Rain looked up at her and smirked. While she was jumping away from rain doragon teishu had came out and flew behind the woman.

"Huh?!" The woman asked as she looked behind her.

Doragon teishu whipped her with her tail down towards rain.

"Hear it goes..." Rain said as she grabbed doragon teishu and shoved it through her stomache. Suddenly the sword and herself began to glow. Then when the woman was close to where rain was she was stabbed right threw the heart with a huge claw. Once the light dimmed down, toushiro could see huge black wings with claws on them and a tail along with many other features of a dragon.

"W-what the..." Toushiro asked shocked.

"Ah.. Never thought she would use this.." Kiana said as she sat up.

"Ah! Kiana! Are you alright?" Toushiro asked her.

"Yeah." Kiana said with a nod.

"What do you mean this?" Toushiro asked as he returned his gaze to rain.

"Rain discovered another side of a zanpaktou. Instead of its normal form, shikai and bankai, She discovered another one." Kiana explained as she saw rain finish off the woman.

"What?!" Toushiro asked with shock.

"It's name is.." Kiana said with a smirk.

Rain set her zanpaktou on her shoulder. "Toukai." Rain said as she began walking towards them.

"Toukai?" Toushiro asked confused.

"Yeah. I named it after my captain." Rain said with a smile. "Toushiro Hitsugaya."


End file.
